Characters
Main Series: Main Cast The main cast consists of 8 people, all of magical ancestery. *Petro Moyaz - The main character of the series, he is far from being the most powerful member of the group, and is looked at as more of a newb with magic than anything. His bad attitude and blunt nature tend to get him in trouble, but he is the one that keeps others like Drew OUT of trouble. Petro is the Necromancer of the group. *David Richars - The old wizard-who looks like he's only in his late 40's-that serves as Petro's God Father and Guardian. He has a strange job that he doesn't like to talk about, and seems to know everything about how magic works and the various creatures/plantlife that populate the earth. *Drew Masters - The Joker and overall Ladies Man of the group. He flirts with any female he finds remotely interesting disregarding their weight, hair colour, or what they like and looking for their "inner selves". He's a Happy Go-Lucky type, and keeps the group in good spirits. Drew is also the group Healer, and most durable member. *Terri Pothier - The Jock, and "Guy's Girl" of the team. She makes up for her short size in overall will and brute force. She doesn't see the point in dating much, and prefers the company of guys to girls. She's also part of many of the sports teams at the High School-seems to have a rivalry with Drew over sports. Terri is the Tracker and Training Expert. *Matt Gardiner - The short, Rich, and most powerful member of the group. Matt is the new leader of the magic group after Darin's death. He uses his ring to communicate warnings to the others as well as to keep in contact with Darin at all times. Matt is the only main character who has a "special someone"; Betty Henkans. Matt is the leader of the group and weilds the most power. *Cassidy Simmons - "Miss Popularity" doesn't even being to describe Cassidy. She is self-centered, vain, and fashion obssessed. Cassidy can also make portals that suck people into other dimensions filled with dangerous and terrifying monsters. She seems to have history with Drew. Cassidy is the Scout for the group. *Simone Hussain - The quiet, mysterious bookworm, and sarcastic "mind reader". Simone hates most people in the world for all being typical and identical, but has found refuge from family and the world with the group of main characters. Her entire Extended Family thinks she's a freak for being magic, but her parents and siblings support her as best they can. Simone is the Persuador for the group. *Darin Comings - The now deceased leader of the magic group. He was a necromancer of exponential power and skill-able to summon the boney body of a dragon and put flesh back onto it. Darin was the oldest group member-being a young adult-and frequently stayed in a small circular room meditating to pick up signs of any maigcal interference/danger. Petro was responsible for his death. *Glwys Highbourne - No Information Main Reucurring Characters *Ellen Masters - Drew's little sister-four years younger. She likes "Phantom Jailor" and develops a huge crush on Petro when he first comes to Drew's house. She's been characterized by her father to have no magical abilities, but Drew's noticed some strange things that happen when she gets angry or excited. *Cain Sheffer - One of Drew's best friends, and drummer in their band. Cain is a rare sight-a male Siren-who prefers women, but can really bend either way. Cain likes to annoy and embarrass Petro by hitting on him-constantly. *Asher Mahoney - Drew's oldest friend, they've lived in the same neighborhood since they were preteens-when Drew moved there. The two have a brotherly connection, and when they argue, fists fly. Asher is also a Seer, able to see small scenes of future events, as well as the magic auras around wizards, shamans and more. *Marietta Jones - A psychotic redhead with some anger issues. She's part of a group of Magic Users that have been plagueing the city of New Mora. She seems to show partial romance towards Petro-but that could easily be toying and not true affection. *Demongus Ruthgratien - The chairman of the Wizard Council. His eyes are a piercing red and no one has actually ever seen his face-and lived to tell that is. Everyone fears him, and he seems to be the last wizard not under the control of "The Code". Demongus shows special interest in Petro and his family. *Shawn Phoenix - A young sorcerer with great potential, he's part of the Wizard Council-as ordered by his parents. He's also next in line to run the amazing library up in the Ykdah mountains. Reuccurring Characters *Meghan Shean - A punkass 12th grader who thinks Drew is cute. *Donovan McCarthey - One of Terri's buds from the Basketball team. He's apparantly a Goblin, but his glamour hides that very well. *Misty Carter - An obssessive girl with Bleach Blonde, messy, wavy hair, green eyes. She's a self-proclaimed genius with a pencil, and compulsively draws and photographs Petro whenever she can. She drives him nuts and is usually the cause of any emotional and expressive outbreaks he has. *Keena - A young student at Mortrund who got beat up. Petro ends up finding her sitting against a wall with a gash in her arm, and Drew heals her. Keena has a very strong Sisterly connection to Petro and Drew and is often times seen with them. Background Characters *Shane - Random trouble maker in History-is usually sent to the office halfway through the lesson. *Brady Shean - The school's news reporter, and younger brother of Meaghan Shean *Mr. Allan Deroosa - The most famed teacher in the school-he teaches grade 12 History, and has a thing against Drew. *Betty Henkans - Matt's girlfriend of 2 years Category:Characters